first bedtime story
by shepherdslincoln
Summary: maybe you could read to him?


She lay in unbearable pain, entering her eight month of pregnancy as her son obviously couldn't help but relentlessly kicking against her abdomen. She lay sprawled out on the couch with her phone rest on her huge bump, she turned it on to look at the time, _4:53 am_. Amelia groaned, she had left her and links bed becuase she didn't want her winces to wake link.

Amelias shirt was raised over her bump as admist the pain she lay in astonishment at her healthy babys movements. The awe didn't last long though, as she felt another sharp sting in her lower stomach. She winced at the movement, attempting to blink back the tears in her eyes.

Obviously, the tears she allowed to flow weren't silent enough because she looked up to see link, adorable messy hair and tired eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, as he noticed the stray tears trailing down her cheeks. He made a move to sit next to her sprawled our form on the couch. He pouted at her expression, with a hand draped over her forehead and cheeks puffed out in an attempt to ride the waves of the pain she was feeling.

"You can talk to me melia, and why'd you come out to the couch?" He questioned further, as Amelias pout only grew at the concern he was in. She made no move to open her eyes as she replied "I'm sorry link, this little guy has been kicking around _hard_ for hours. I didn't want to wake you.

Link moved to hold her free hand "Oh babe, it's what I'm here for, you should've woke me. Do you need anything?" He sympathized , even though he was already making a move to get her a heating pad and frankly, she was too worn out to object.

When he came back and sat on the couch he placed the heating pad on her belly and she let out a sigh of relief at the momentary relief she felt, she whispered out a "thank you" to him, she was about to apologize once more until the baby kicked... again. Amelia winced and brought her legs up to her bump in the pain, this probably being the worst of the sensations she's felt tonight. Link pouted and moved his hand to her bump to feel a slight ounce of what amelias feeling. When the next kick came he opened his mouth in shock at the strength and power their baby had. His features dropped as he only imagined how it could feel for amelia.

"Maybe you could read to him?" She proposed, to this he smirked and nodded. She opened her eyes to meet his sparkling blue ones, a matching smile on his face "sure sure of course I'll- I'll be right back."

A few minuets passed when he retured with a tiny animal book in his hands, one of the many in their newly stocked nursery. Link held out his free hand and helped Amelia up and back into their bedroom where he heped her settle and get comfortable with pillows and tucked her in under blankets. "Okay littke guy..." he murmured, more to himself. He gently nudged amelias legs apart for him to lay between as he lifted her shirt above her bump once more.

He opened the book but just for a moment lay and soothingly rubbed her bump, alternating from soothing patterns to back and forth until he had to shake his head and remember to focus. He began reading the book to her bump, acting very animated in teling about all the kinds of animals and their noises. He saw this as a practice run, becuase in a month, his son would really be here.

Amelia lay stunned.. the kicking had settled and she no longer felt any pain. She was in awe of the man layed in front of her. Her eyes began to fill with tears thinking about how good of a father her baby boy was going to have. She let her hands run through his hair, at this motion he looked up and met her dazzling bright blue eyes, them both smiling as if they had the whole world. He put the book down next to them and lay his hands on either side of her belly and set a genlte kiss on her bump. "I love you so much little boy." He softly whispered, barely enough to register in Amelias ears.

Amelia let her tears flow, this time she was crying because she was overflowing with joy and love. She put her hands over his and smugly replied "well, I think someone loves to hear their daddy read them to bed." While looking at her bump and links face, which lit up at her comment. "Any time" he responded with a grin.

"Right.. you wanna get to bed while this little guys finally down? He questioned, letting a warm hand smoothe circles into her belly's skin. She simply nodded and he put her shirt back down and moved to lay behind her where they resumed their normal spooning position where she felt at home in his strong arms that lay protective over their baby boy. She smirked at this, whispering a last "I love you" before letting a peaceful sleep take over.


End file.
